Fates Entwined notes
by The Dark Cross
Summary: Various pieces of important information for Transformers: Fates Entwined and its future sequels.


Hey guys! This is a guidebook to some of the elements in Transformers: Fates Entwined, to better help you guys understand the universe this story takes place in. The first of these notes will be about the Seekers.

Seekers are Cybertronians with flight capable Alt-modes hailing from the city of Vos. By nature, most seekers prefer to be in the air as opposed to the ground, which they see as literally and figuratively below them. Therefore, most Seekers see themselves as superior compared to other Cybertronians.

Seekers have many different wing positions, which is purely for aesthetic purposes. An interesting deviation in some Seekers' appearances is a sharp-tipped structure that resembles a cone behind their head. This cone seems to be an external sensory feature, allowing Seekers with it to sense their surroundings outside of their line of sight.

Prior to the war, most Seekers' professions were either in the military or as scientists. Thus, a large portion of seekers have above average intelligence. This makes them very valuable to the Decepticon cause.

The Seekers joined the Decepticons shortly after the group formed, seeing it as an opportunity to wipe out the "inferior" Cybertronians. Due to their vicious fighting tactics, Megatron added them to the Decepticon ranks without hesitation. Any Seekers that refused to join the Decepticons were weeded out and hunted down by their fellow Seekers.

Unfortunately, only 12 Cybertron-born Seekers remain, the rest being killed throughout the war. Since then, Seekers have been cloned on a massive scale, forming the backbone of the Decepticon forces.

Seekers are armed with a variety of integrated weapons such as Electron Spikes, which can easily pierce through armor and extract vital components, Null-Rays, which can fire EMP shots, energy blasts, or regular bullets, Wing swords, and wrist-mounted Energon Chain-Swords. They also utilize various handheld weapons as well, including Tactical fusion shotguns, fusion SMGs, spiked fusion pistols, heat pistols, and plasma assault rifles.

On Cybertron, Seekers assume the form of tetrajets, but on Earth, most either have an F-15 Eagle, an F-4 Phantom, or an AV-8B Harrier II

(Since I don't want to describe the Seekers' appearances in the story itself, here are some handy dandy notes. Most importantly, they keep their designs from Bumblebee, which means that all of them, including Starscream, have a gas mask looking structure in place of their mouth. Seekers either have completely upward facing wings (Blitzwing, Starscream), upward facing wings that point downwards halfway through, forming an upside-down V shape (Thrust), or completely downward facing wings, which weren't used in the movie but were used for Thundercracker's concept art. They also either have uncolored chests and wings, but with colored highlights on the wings and inner intakes that are colored the same as the seeker's primary color (Starscream, Thrust), or a colored chest and wings, along with colored highlights on the wings, but no color on the intakes on their shoulders (Blitzwing). I got the colors from the Bumblebee Decepticons height chart on the Aoe height chart thread on TFW2005.

Starscream: Upward facing wings, uncolored chest and wings, red highlights on wings and blue lower legs and forearms. Alt-mode: F-15 Eagle

Thundercracker: Downward facing wings, dark blue colored wings and chest. Wings have red highlights, arms and legs have blue highlights. Alt-mode: F-4 Phantom

Skywarp: V wings, black uncolored wings and chest. Purple highlights on wings, arms, and legs. Alt-mode: AV-8B Harrier II

Thrust: V wings, conehead, uncolored wings and chest, wings have green highlights, cone is green, legs and arms have green highlights. Alt-mode: AV-8B Harrier II

Dirge: Upward facing wings, conehead, blue wings and chest. Wings have yellow highlights, cone is blue, arms and legs have blue highlights. Alt-mode: F-15 Eagle.

Ramjet, Downward facing wings, conehead, uncolored chest and wings. Wings have red highlights, cone is uncolored, arms and legs have red highlights. Alt-mode: F-4 Phantom

Blitzwing: Upward facing wings, purple chest and wings, wings have red highlights, arms and legs have purple highlights. Alt-mode: F-4 Phantom

Redwing: V wings, red chest and wings, wings have uncolored highlights, arms and legs have red highlights. Alt-mode: F-15 Eagle

Sunstorm: Downward facing wings, conehead, uncolored chest and wings. Wings, arms, and legs have orange highlights, cone is orange. Alt-mode: AV-8B Harrier II

Nacelle: Downward facing wings, conehead, uncolored chest and wings. Wings, arms, and legs have navy blue highlights, cone is navy blue. Alt-mode: AV-8B Harrier II

Bitstream: V wings, teal chest and wings, wings have yellow highlights, arms and legs have teal highlights. Alt-mode: F-4 Phantom

Hotlink: Upward facing wings, conehead, uncolored wings and chest. Wings, arms, and legs have lavender highlights, cone is lavender. Alt-mode: F-15 Eagle)

A/N: Sorry for not posting another chapter for the main story yet. But since you guys are so patient with my updates, the next main chapter will have a big surprise;)


End file.
